How to Train a Ranger's Horse
by horseyfan
Summary: Old Bob takes on an apprentice. What's it like to raise these extraordinary horses? Jared is about to find out. It's not at all what he expects.
1. Intro

Old Bob had spent his whole life breeding, training, and caring for the Ranger's horses. He had seen the transition from a young foal to a courageous horse prepared for whatever came it's way countless times. Some of the horses he had worked with himself went on to become almost as famous as their riders. And yet he wasn't as young as he used to be. No one could deny it takes a great deal of work to raise horses, and Ranger's horses needed more training than any other horses in the kingdom. It was time he took on an apprentice. Not just any apprentice, but an apprentice who knew horses, who understood them inside and out, and who could train them in the unique skills required of Ranger horses.

Jared Evanson was the son of Timothy, Meric Fief's Horsemaster. His father, as all men do, had trained his son to eventually take over his role. As long as Jared could remember he had been by his father's side learning everything there was to know about the creatures. Battlehorses were his father's specialty; he would train the naturally skittish horses how to behave in battle. The things he could get a horse to do were stunning. Now that he was fifteen his dad had been having Jared train more and more horses. It was a welcome change from mucking out stalls, but he wasn't interested in just battlehorses. He found something to admire in every horse. He noticed every horse.

Which is why when the fief's Ranger, Gilan, Jared thought his name was, and his bay mare moved from Meric, he noticed. The mare had been plain enough, but she had intelligent eyes and Jared had a feeling she wasn't just your average horse. The Ranger who replaced Gilan, Peter also had an unusual horse. This horse was a bit shorter but just as sturdy looking. He was a dun, and as soon as Jared laid eyes on him he was curious.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jared sat in the tack room polishing a bridle. He was still thinking about the Ranger's horse. It had been moving at a quick canter and it appeared that he had kept that pace on the whole trip to the castle. Jared didn't know of any other horse that could do that. To keep that pace all day a horse would need to have been breed and trained for incredible stamina. He decided to ask his father about what horses the Ranger corps used. He wasn't sure how his father would react to his questions though. It was rumored that Ranger's used magic. Jared was convinced that Ranger's were good people in spite of that. He had heard stories of their heroic deeds to help the kingdom Arulan on many occasions.

Jared had just finished with his task just as his father called him "You done with that bridle yet, Jared? Your mother will have dinner ready and if you don't get moving it'll be cold by the time you come home!"

"Yes, Dad." Jared called. His father loved to exaggerate. The Horsemaster's family lived right next to the stables. Jared would have to spend a lot more time polishing bridles before he was late for dinner. Still Jared addressed his father with respect. He followed his dad to their house.

His mother welcomed Jared and his father home. Jared was right, she had been setting the last plate on the table when they walked in. "Your early." She told them. Jared couldn't help smiling.

As they ate his father informed them about some of the more difficult horses he'd been training under saddle. Jared shared stories of the horses he had schooled, his favorite being a dapple gray that was almost done learning. Any day now he'd be given to a knight and start a career protecting Meric fief's castle. He was an obedient and willing animal. Jared knew how to work with more spirited horses, but he rarely got the chance. They always were given to the more experienced horse handlers. One day, Jared would train a horse worthy of a king. He just needed the opportunity to find such a horse first.

Which brought him back to his question from earlier that day. "Hey Dad, what type of horses do the Rangers ride?"

"You mean those fuzzy-haired sorry excuses for ponies?" Jared just nodded, that was one way to put it. "How should I know? All I know for sure is that they're not from around here."

"Oh…" Jared was determined to find out all he could, hopefully from someone more knowledgeable on the subject. He wondered if Peter would tell him more, or if he would just think it was a waste of time talking to a kid.

**Sorry the chapters are so short; I hope to update often to make up for that. Please share your thoughts. This is my first FanFic and I'd like to know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week passed during which Jared spent most of his time working with his horses. As he had predicted, Blizzard, his favorite mount had been given to a young knight the day after Jared had said he was finished training him. Soon Jared was faced with a new problem. Some of the more experienced horse trainers had decided to delegate the work to him. It was their right, and for the most part Jared didn't mind. Sometimes they even asked him to exercise more challenging horses. Dustin, the head stable hand, however, thought it was entertaining to come up with impossible tasks and tease Jared when he ultimately failed. One day Jared would take his father's place as Horsemaster and then they'd see who'd get the last laugh, but for now Jared had no choice but to listen to him.

It had started with things that were harmless enough. Like making sure that the horses water buckets did not turn to ice throughout the cold winter day, impossible but relatively simple. Then it had progressed into more difficult assignments, like being that lucky person chosen to catch Lightning from the paddock. Lightning was the fastest horse around, he was never in a good mood, and he liked staying _inside_ the paddock (no, of course he didn't like apples that would be too easy). Today Dustin had taken things to a whole new level.

Earlier that morning he walked up to Jared, faked a smile and had asked if Jared would be kind enough to do him a huge favor. Flash needed to be shoed and Dustin was so busy that he didn't have the time to take him to the blacksmith. That might sound straightforward enough, but Flash was afraid of his own shadow. There was no way the large red chestnut was going to stand patiently and let Marvin shoe him. He would panic the whole time. Jared was going to tell Dustin right then and there that he'd had enough when he noticed his father was watching. If he backed out he'd have made himself look like a coward. Jared wasn't scared, he'd been around horses his entire life he just wanted Dustin to quit being a bully. Giving Dustin what he deserved was going to have to wait. Jared was going to prove himself to his dad. So Jared _did_ accept Dustin's task and that was where the adventure began.

Jared lead Flash into town, the horse paused often to graze along the way. When they reached the center of the village Flash got nervous. There were a lot of people and animals walking around and the sounds of the craftsmen were new to him. Jared spoke calmly to the horses and walked with confidence to show him it was okay. Eventually he got the horse to move forward to Marvin's shop. The blacksmith waved hello, he knew Jared and all the other stable hands well.

"This is Flash's first time here, and he can get pretty skittish." Jared warned the smith. Marvin had balding black hair, brown eyes, he was shorter than most people, but like anyone of his trade he was muscular. He was usually busy, but he could always make time for the battle school's horses.

"That's alright, you can keep him still for me I imagine?" Marvin said. Jared was proud of the trust the blacksmith placed in him.

"I'll try." He tightened his grip on Flash's lead rope. He patted the horse as Marvin worked. Just when it seemed that this might actually go well, Marvin's dog, who had been sitting in the corner of the room watching his master, heard Marvin's son come in and jumped up quickly barking a greeting. Flash jumped at the sound and ran, there was no way a fifteen year old could stop such a large animal from fleeing.

Flash galloped around the town his lead rope flying beside him. Jared had to think fast, if the horse was allowed to continue running he'd injury himself or someone else. This was all Dustin's fault!

Soon Flash was stopped by a flock of sheep. He wasn't able to get around them, and his curiosity got the better of him. He had to examine the creatures. Jared hurried over and grabbed Flash's trailing rope before the horse tripped himself with it. When Flash realized he was caught he, tried to pull away again. He even reared, but Jared wasn't letting go this time. He walked Flash in slow circles, petting his and talking reassuringly, until he didn't resist anymore.

"That was interesting." Jared was surprised by the voice. He hadn't noticed anyone else come by. He turned around and saw a small man in a mottled gray cloak, it was Peter the Ranger. "Where did you learn to handle horses so well?"

"My father is Timothy, Meric fief's Horsemaster. He taught me, sir. My name's Jared and I train battle horses." He explained.

Peter looked Jared over. The boy was of average height, he had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked honest and he spoke politely. "Would you be interested in training more than just horses for war? I think I may have a job offer for you."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter led the way to the local tavern. It wasn't very crowded, but Jared felt uncomfortable under the stares of the few people who were there. Peter didn't seem bothered by it however. People usually didn't notice Rangers. He came to the tavern often. It was a good place to gather information, which was valuable in his trade. He sat down at the corner of the bar an indicated for Jared to sit next to him. The Ranger ordered two drinks one for himself and one for Jared.

"So," Peter said, "You have the potential to be a great horse trainer."

"Thank you. I plan on it, sir." Jared wasn't sure what kind of careers Rangers had to offer people, but he already had a role.

Peter decided to keep to the point. "It would be a shame if your skills were wasted. I know of a much more challenging position. It would make training those battle horses look… boring."

Jared found that hard to believe. Battle horses were not always that easy to work with. "A more challenging position? What exactly would I be doing?"

"I saw you eyeing my horse, Comet. You've realized there's something different about him haven't you? All Rangers' horses are a cut above the rest. They are more intelligent, more enduring, and stronger than most other horses. They require extensive training so that they are prepared for anything they might see on the job. Trust me, they see so much more in their lifetime than any warhorse. But you'll learn more about that if you accept the offer. Would you be interested in becoming an apprentice to the Ranger Corp's horse trainer?" Peter looked Jared in the eye.

Jared wanted to accept. It was everything he wanted. He would be able to prove himself and get to work with the country's finest horses. He couldn't believe he was being presented with an opportunity like this, and yet he would have to decline. What would his father say if he took it? Jared knew that one of the other stable hands could become Horsemaster in his place (unfortunately Dustin was the most likely to get that post.) But what about his family? Jared doubted he'd get much time off if he were working with a herd of horses large enough to supply the entire Ranger Corps. But this didn't seem like a hopeless problem either. Even the busiest workers were given a few days off, he could visit his family then.

"Where would I be working?" Jared questioned.

"The farm is on the edge of Redmont Fief. Your teacher would be Old Bob. Your lucky, he's a kind man." Peter told Jared, he smiled as if there was more to Old Bob than he was saying.

Redmont. That wasn't too far away. It would be possible to visit Meric every now and then. Jared still wasn't sure what his father's reaction would be, but at that moment he realized something. He had to make his own choices in life. He understood that some risks were worth taking. "Alright," Jared spoke confidently "I'll accept the apprenticeship."

Peter nodded. "Great. You'll start in a fortnight. I can accompany you to Redmont. I'll be heading that direction anyway."

"Thank you." Jared said. He barely saw the Ranger leave. After finishing the last of his drink Jared got up himself. Now for the hard part- explaining his decision to everyone at Meric's stable yard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay it's time for a long author's note. You all need an apology. I loved this idea, but I originally posted it to test out how to post on FanFic, it was my first time ever posting a story. It was meant to be a test. Then I got positive reviews and Story Alerts from all of you so I kept writing. Even to this day, after having not updated since summertime, I get tons of followers. I lost direction for the story though. Writer's block had hit me hard and just when it seemed this story would be history my friend HayashiOkami started reading the Ranger's Apprentice books. She agreed to continue this idea. The new story is under her profile, which you can find in my favorite authors tab. I am coauthoring it so some of my ideas are still present, never fear. But I owe a huge thanks to HayashiOkami for taking up this story. It takes place a little while after where I'm ending this story. Please read it, it's honestly better. And forgive me for being so hopeless. To all of you who favorited and reviewed it is much appreciated and did not go unnoticed. You have all been huge helps, and are truly wonderful people. -horseyfan**

And so a new adventure for Jared began. It would be way different from training battle horses, but it gave him opportunities he could never dream of and challenges that would require all his wit and strength. A beginning, but an ending as well. It was a bittersweet moment.


End file.
